Draco's Lies
by thatoneunevenchick
Summary: I lied to you Hermione, I lied to you alot that day
1. Chapter 1

Hermione held the note tightly in her shaking hands. She knew somewhere deep in the back of her mind that it was too good to be true, but she hadn't wanted to believe it.

_Hermione,_

_I lied to you Hermione. I lied to you a lot that day, and I lied a lot the whole time we were together. I couldn't tell you if it was intentional or not. I didn't feel like I was lying, but now I know the truth. I lied because I wanted you and I couldn't deal with being turned away. I couldn't deal with the disappointment. I always get what I want. I was fighting with myself the whole time, as I'm fighting with myself now. At first I didn't care about your feelings, but that was the selfish part of me. The part of me that cared, wanted to be with you and to truly love you. But a lot of the time we were together all I wanted to do was fuck you into the mattress. You can hate me all you want, I don't have a problem with that. I can handle the hating, it's normal, what I can't handle is you still wanting me. I can't understand why you're not mad. And maybe you are mad now, but at least now I don't have to see the look of disappointment on your beautiful face. I'm not going to lie to you and say that it was a moment of weakness, because that's not what it was. I knew what I was doing from the start, I knew I would end up hurting you, but I did it anyway. I hardly feel sorry for most of my actions, I had a fantastic time, but I feel sorry for being so selfish. _

_ Wish you the best_

_ ~ Draco_

Hermione sat down at her desk and pulled out some parchment.

_Draco,_

_How could you do this? I'm not some toy that you can play with and then put away in the closet when you don't want to deal with me. You should have been more straightforward and said right off the bat that you didn't want anything long term, that you only wanted a should to cry on. I thought that you had changed, I thought that I could trust you, but I guess I was wrong. And how can you go about doing that? Telling me that nothing was real and that you didn't really love me and then complement me like you lied to yourself. You disgust me. I hope Astoria knows how wicked you are. I hope to god that you do this to someone again, but this time you get hurt. _

_ Hermione_

Draco knocked on the door so hard he thought his knuckles would bleed. He held the note tightly in his hand. He really hadn't been expecting to get a note back, he was hoping that she would just forget about him. Hermione yanked the door back just as Draco was about to knock again.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"I want to talk"

"I don't" she said, slowly starting to close the door. Draco reached out, grabbing the door and holding it open. "Go away" Hermione said halfheartedly.

"I want to talk" Hermione let go of the door now.

"You had plenty of chances to talk, but you didn't want to and now I don't want to"

"Please Hermione" Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

"Talk" Draco sighed.

"Look I know I was horrible to you," Hermione nodded "But I'm sorry, really I am and I don't care that you're mad at me, I expected that, what I care about is you" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What a bunch of bull" Draco raised an eyebrow "If you really cared about me you wouldn't be standing here right now" Draco shook his head.

"I know I made a mistake, a big one"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying sorry"

_Hermione,_

_Please forgive me. I know what I said in my other note but really I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought we were on the same page. I never meant to rip your heart out or anything of the like. I just wanted to be with you before my engagement. I should have told you that I was betrothed but it didn't come to mind and it only became a reality a few weeks ago. I'm sorry that I hurt you, really I am. I hope that one day you can forgive me for my misdeeds. _

_ Love,_

_ Draco_


	2. Epilogue

Draco,

I will always be hurt by what you did, something like that can never be forgiven and there's nobody to come and fix what's been broken, you're the person my mother always warned me about.

~ Hermione

Draco sighed, folding the wrinkled and worn paper back up and slipping it into the breast pocket of his suit. He didn't know how many times he had read those words, written so neatly in her handwriting, but even still they brought him no comfort, no resolution to what happened. He straightened his bowtie, dreading seeing his bride come down the aisle. He wasn't ready to be married, he wasn't ready for anything. He wasn't ready to forget what happened, he wasn't ready to let go.

Hermione fidgeted in her seat, she shouldn't be nervous, it wasn't her wedding but then again she didn't know why she was there in the first place. She knew she shouldn't have sent that letter but she couldn't take it back now. It was too late, it was too late to change anything, he was getting married and forever she would have to carry the weight of the mistakes of both of their foolish minds, for it was all she could think about every minute and every second of everyday. It consumed her so fully that often she could not breathe and she felt restrained. It was more than she could handle when she remembered his scent or the way his hands would roam her body. She shivered in her seat at the memory. She wanted him more than she would ever let anyone know, she wanted to be in his arms once again, to feel his soft lips pressed against hers, she wanted him to touch her in ways that no one else ever did. She wanted him.

At first he didn't see her, it was only when she got up to leave that he noticed her at all, her bushy brown head bobbing through the crowd. He wanted to go after her, and go after her he did, much to the confusion of everyone attending the wedding.

"Hermione!' he shouted, bursting through the doors. She turned at the sound of his voice. He ran to her, taking her up in his arms and holding her tight, breathing in her scent, a wonderful lemony smell. She melted in his arms, squeezing him tightly. "Hermione I'm so sorry" he said into her hair, running his fingers through the ringlets. "I missed you" he mumbled into her neck.

"I missed you too"

"Oh Hermione" he said pulling back, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was passionate and those watching swore they saw the electricity between the two. Draco didn't care anymore and he kissed her with the passion that had been burning and brewing inside him and she returned it. His hands ran down her sides, finding where they fit and perfectly molding to her body. He lifted her off her feet, spinning her around, only setting her back down once she had laughed.

"Merlin have I missed you" he said.

"And I you"

And so they say he took her hand and ran away with her, never caring what anyone thought. And they lived long lives with each other, growing old and never letting their flame burn out.


End file.
